


Somebody that i used to...Loved

by Cherryblaster21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Marvel Universe, Sibling Incest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryblaster21/pseuds/Cherryblaster21
Summary: He could have any woman he wanted and yet he wanted her and only her. The forbidden fruit. his sister





	Somebody that i used to...Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time ever writing anything so, please, send me some love. Anyway thanks to whoever see this.
> 
> English is not my native tongue so...sorrrry for any mistakes
> 
> Didn't have good luck in Tumblr so i'm trying here, let's see how it goes

 

  


 

_For some she was just the princess, for some others the most beautiful woman in the nine realms but for him she was the only thing he couldn't have and that made him want her more._

_The celebration long finished, only the two of them remain in the room, talking quietly, close to each other._

_"You know what father did to me because of my stupidity" laughing together when he finished his story, voice barely a whisper._

_"Yes, i remember" she said with a smile on her face and her eyes glue to the golden floor._

_Like a second nature to him his hand moved to caress her cheek lovingly and in his druken state he murmured "You're so beautiful" then kiss her jaw, moving to her cheek and nose._

_"Thor, what are you doing?" laughing, a little bit confused._

_"Loving my sister" he says moving his lips closer to hers until their lips were only a breath apart._

_For a moment he hesitated, his conscience screaming at him to not do it but he didn’t want to listen and before he could think twice his lips pushed against hers then draw away. Barely giving her time to register what happened._

_She was speechless._

_Her head was spinning, feeling strange._

_She didn’t know why it didn’t feel as wrong as it should be. She should be repulsed by Thor’s actions but she wasn’t, in fact, she wanted him to do it again...so they did. They kissed again, this time with fiery passion._

_And Loki, well, he always knew this was bound to happen, he always saw it coming._

 

 

  


 

 

“Thor, wake up” Rocket’s voice made him crash against his reality.

A reality where you had no place.

Walking back in the compound feels foreign to him and dreaming about you, where everything started, something felt off. It has been years since he last thought about you, not wanting to remember how he fail you, as a lover, as brother, as the king of Asgard but then again, he always fail. His mother, Loki, the Asgadians,  _half of the universe_ but, honestly, he didn’t have it in himself to care anymore, he wasn’t the same man you knew.

So cheers, he drank to that.

Everyone’s discussing about time travel, the infinity stones among other things he doesn’t care to listen, he’s in a constant state of sleep but still conscious enough to make some of the things they were saying.

 

 

  


 

 

_“Hela” Thor’s voice echoed across the room “Let her go, you’re fight’s with me”_

_The dark-haired woman gave him an amused smile taking his sister by her hair thowing her at his knees. He hugged her tightly against him. Heart beating fast at the tought of almost losing her, not even stopping to think about Hela obeyeing his orden so quickly._

_“Did the Allfather knew about you?”  
_

_Thor’s eyes, which were closed, opened abruptly, feeling his sister’s body froze._

_“Lord knows how much i wanted to see the old man die but now? Knowing that probably he knew about you two, knowing that maybe the tought of his sick children hunted him untill his last breath make it all the more sad that i didn’t have the privilege of see him go”  
_

_Shame sat on her gut and Thor could see it._

_After seeing her expresion the moment he broke her heart he didn’t want to see her feel ashame of what they had._

_“No” he whispered so only she could hear him “If father knew and didn’t do anything to prevent it then that means that he respected it because i’m sure he could see that our love is real, or is it not?”  
_

_“It is, it is”  
_

_She looked at him with those never-changing eyes fill with love, with forbidden love then her eyes watered. He peered over her shoulder seeing Hela smiling wickely, his eyes followed Hela’s direction to his sister’s back._

 

 

  


 

 

“Is he asleep?”

The moment Natasha’s voice finished that phrase the sky turned a deep gray and a thunder could be heard in the distance.

“Sygfrid, Sygfrid” Thor’s murmur made the remaining Avengers focus on him again before his body cover in blue lightning.

A deafening thunder.

The spotlights exploded.

Then darkness.

 

 

  


 

 

“He fucked up the whole electricity supply”

“But you can fix it, right?”

“Of couse i can”

When Tony and Steve moved back inside the room everyone got to work until it was finally done. They were going back in time. They were gonna fix this mess.

 

 

  


 

 

_His hand touching every soft curve. Not wanting to miss any part of her body._

_A dream come true._

_Her face contorted in a blissful expression, letting him take what he needed from her but also reciving what she desired._

_Not a fist time for him but a first time for her._

_She was giving him an important part of herself. A treasure. Something that is meant to be kept for marriage but who knew her better than her brother? Who could give her such pleasure like him?_

_“Sweet sister, the love of my life” still moving inside her, giving her cheek a kiss “this has been my biggest dream...”  
_

_“I thought your biggest dream was being king”  
_

_“You will always be my biggest dream, the only woman i will ever love”  
_

 

 

  


 

 

They were finally on Asgard, the rabbit just slapped him in the face and the worst of all was Jane. He was seeing her again, making him remember the broken heart of his sister, the look of hurt in her eyes the moment she knew of his romance with the midgardian.

No. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t face her.

“Thor? Thor” Rocket closed his eyes and sighed, really mad at the Asgardian.

Well, now he had to do it alone

 

 

  


 

 

_“Listen to me, Sygfrid, i never meant to...”_

_“To hurt me?” she cut him off turning to face him, eyes wild “Loki told me about this, i...i just didn’t want to belive him”  
_

_“Loki lies, he actually loves it and we both know that”  
_

_“Before he sent the destroyer to kill you he told me about her, he even said you love her and when we knew of what he did, to father, to you...i, i tought_ it must be a lie too, Thor would never do that to me because he loves me, he loves me differently  _but then...then he showed me”_

_“Loki’s messing with your head, he’s an illusionist”  
_

_“I’m not talking about Loki”  
_

_“Then...What? Who’re you talking about?”  
_

_“I went to Heimdall, demanded for him to show me the woman...” her eyes drifted, a lost look, sad “he did and...i...saw you”  
_

 

 

  


 

 

His mother always knew what to say, how to soothe his worries, his anxieties. He was happy and sad at the same time because he knew that, no matter what, she was gonna die tha day. He tought he had made peace with that but seeing her, well, he was not so sure anymore.

 

 

  


 

 

“Wait”

One of the maid stopped at her voice.

“Where’s my mother? I went into Lady Jane’s room but she wasn’t there”

“I think i saw her going into that room, m’lady”

She thanked the maid and walked to the indicated direction. Opening the door she could hear her voice.

“Mother, i came from seeing Loki and i have to say he’s in such a mood today”

 

 

  


 

 

The moment he heard that voice  he stood up, freezing on the spot. His mother giving him a concern look.

She stopped when he saw him.

His relationship with Thor wasn’t the same since whatever happened between them ended, since Jane.

“Oh, Thor, i...i thought you were speaking with father”

With teary eyes he slowly moved towards her “Sygfrid” he whispered. And she frowned at him. “Sweet sister” a tear fell, hesitantly craddling her cheek. More tears falling from his eyes, taking her face between his big palms he gave a lingering kiss to her forehead.

When Rocket barged in, not even acknowledging his voice, the sound of the guard’s boots looking for the raccoon, their mother ushered Rocket out of the room. Giving them some privacy.

“You’re not my Thor”

He gave a nervous laugh “Of course i am”

“No” her voice taking a sad tone “My Thor doesn’t kiss me the way you did anymore” his eyes watered again “I don’t know how but you’re not him” she gave him a sad smile “I know it because i still see the love in your eyes”

“I always loved you”

“Yes, but not in the way i wanted”

He broke down. “I’m so sorry” he said criyng, choking on his own tears.

One of her hand softly went trough his greasy hair, her lips to his ear, cheek to cheek.

“Don’t be sad. Somethings are meant to be but not us” they locked eyes “Your purpose in life is bigger than that”

Like a magnet, they leaned into each other and finally what they craved the most happened. Kissing tenderly but with passion. They parted right on time when the raccoon entered the room again.

“Thor, we gotta go”

“I love you” he whispered. Only for her.

She got teary eye listening to his words, knowing the meaning behind that.

Their unholy union.

Their forbidden love.

And she actually smile with complete joy seeing Thor’s expression the moment the Mjolnir was at his hand.  _I’m still worthy_. But to her he was always worthy.


End file.
